The primary goal of the ASAC-ABET accredited Master of Science in Occupational Health (MSOH) degree- Industrial Hygiene program, developed and offered by the Department of Public Health &Homeland Security in the College of Medicine at the University of Toledo Health Science Campus, is to provide master-level education and training to full- and part-time students and members of the public for the purpose of increasing their knowledge, comprehension, skills and attitudes essential to the advancement of occupational health and safety science and practice. This is accomplished via a combination of theoretical, practical and applied (i.e. case-based;problem-based) classroom, laboratory, and field teaching and research activities. The program educates and trains individuals mainly from Northwest Ohio. In turn, graduates are employed as occupational health and safety specialists throughout the region. In addition, the program also accepts students from outside the region and several alumni are employed in other areas throughout the USA, Canada, and Middle East. The MSOH degree-Industrial Hygiene program adopted the ABET definition for "Program Educational Objectives", that is, "what all program graduates will be qualified to practice at the time of graduation and what most graduates will be able to achieve (e.g. certification;advanced degree;job promotion) a few years after graduation." The three "Program Educational Objectives" for the MSOH degree- Industrial Hygiene program are: (1) AII graduates are expected to be qualified to practice "comprehensive industrial hygiene". (2)Most graduates are expected to practice in the field of Industrial Hygiene or related areas of Environmental and/or Occupational Health and Safety and to meet the relevant and appropriate needs of their employers. (3)When eligible, based on degrees and post-graduate work experience (i.e. 4 years post-graduation), most graduates who pursue applicable certification (i.e. CIH;CSP;CHMM) in occupational health and safety will pass. The program will educate and train approximately 15 students (~8 FTE) per year, with funding requested for the equivalent of five to six NIOSH trainees (3 FTE) per year. The program addresses a NIOSH "core discipline", a DHHS Healthy People 2010 OS&H initiative, and the Institution's and Department's Missions with focus on prevention/mitigation of work-related human illnesses/ injuries via anticipation, recognition, evaluation, and control of applicable hazardous agents and factors.